Based on promising clinical observations in rabbits, we plan to develop a reproducible model of massive periretinal proliferation in this same animal. The main objective in developing this model is to deliniate the natural history and pathogenesis of MPP. Light microscopy will be used to monitor the development of MPP and to confirm that a reasonable model has been developed.